


Hyphenated

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It <i>is</i> still ‘Carter’, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyphenated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "sharp2799"

“You’re not nervous about this, are you, Carter?” Jack asked, as she pinned the plastic nametag to his suit jacket.

“Nervous?” Sam repeated. “At my reunion, at a school I went to for only a year, which was my third in four years because Dad’s assignments kept us moving around, and classmates that at best ignored me and at worst—”

Jack interrupted her with a brief, chaste kiss. “And those are the people for whom high school was the high point of their existence, who are here tonight in a hopeless effort to reclaim their glory days. Unlike a certain brilliant, gorgeous Air Force general, who only gets better every day.”

Sam smiled. “Not that you’re biased or anything.”

“What? This is a purely objective analysis, Carter. Daniel and Teal’c would tell you the same thing, guaranteed.”

“They would, too,” Sam laughed, and pinned on her own nametag.

“Sam? Sam Carter?” said a woman with platinum blonde hair and very white teeth, wearing a too-tight, too-short red dress. “It _is_ still ‘Carter’, isn’t it?”

Sam smiled. “Actually, I went with the hyphen, so it’s ‘Carter-O’Neill’.”

“ _General_ Carter-O’Neill,” Jack added, and held out his hand. “Jack O’Neill. I take it you went to school with my wife?”

“Sally was the head cheerleader,” said Sam. “Sally Abernathy— is it still ‘Abernathy’?”

The other woman’s smile hardened. “It’s ‘McManus’, but I’ll be going back to my maiden name after the divorce.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Sam told her, and Sally’s smile turned ever faker. 

“And where did you meet Jack?” she asked. “You can’t have been married long.”

“Practically newly-weds,” Jack agreed. “But we’ve known each other for years.”

“We worked together,” put in Sam. “Jack is a general, too, but he’s retired now.”

“That’s..” said Sally. “Congratulations. But I should really go and mingle…”

As soon as she was gone, Sam burst out laughing, turning her face against Jack’s shoulder. “Thanks,” she managed, after a moment.

“Always.” He smiled. “Now, let’s go in, so you can show me off to the rest of your graduating class.”

Sam grinned and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
